ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/ Stage 4 Conclusion
Ben grabs Animo and lifts him up. " Now Animo.. I really hope you can talk. Where's Armlong? " " Ar....Armlong? Why... I forgot about that old fella. Nice little professor, comes from the third floor That's where all those annoying doctors and professors live. Behind those nice sealed doors. Made of the 2nd strongest in the galaxy. You won't be able to get out by punching thru. " " Third floor. Of course. " Ben detransforms and punches Animo one last time before cuffing him and walking away. He runs towards the elevator. He swipes the card in the slid and opens the doors. He clicks the 3 button and starts heading upwards. Once he's at the third floor, he exits the elevator and starts going to his left. He turns the corner and sees a giant grey wall seperating the third floor into 2 Pieces. He tries to open the door on the grey wall, but fails. It says, " Card Neccsary. " He looks around one of the cells, looking for a card. No one there, he looks around in another cell, and finds a card. Grabbing it, he puts it in his pocket. He runs to the grey wall, and slides the card in the slid. The door unlocks, and he walks thru. As he enters, the wall locks behind him. He goes into the first room on his right, to find a bunch of beds. " This must be where they sleep. " Ben says outloud, thinking. He then sees clothes on a bed, and says, " Where the women sleep. " Seeing Armlong isn't there, he goes into the next room, the Guy's Dorm. He looks around, seeing pictures of wives, files on patients, and other items. Looking around, he sees a doctor, hiding behind a bed. He walks over, and talks to him. " It's alright. It's me, Ben. " The doctor gets up, and looks at him. " Ben Tennyson... " he starts, " oh my god... where are the... " " Nevermind. They can't get here. You alright? " " I guess " he starts, " two inmates did get in here, but we were able to stop them... " " Where are they? " " Trapped in the Break Room. We broke the doorhandle so they can't get out. " " Where's Armlong? " Tennyson asks. " Armlong... he's in his office. Between the Warden's office and the break room. But be careful... " Ben leaves the doctor, and runs out. He then takes out the Plumber's badge and looks at the maps. Enter: Pentitentiary Maps Ben notes his location on the third floor, then sees the location of the breakroom, and Armlong's office. Exit: Pentitentiary Maps Ben runs past the Break room, and towards Armlong's office. He attempts to open the door, but there's a special keypad with a code for it. He takes out the Plumber Badge and accesses it. Enter: Decoding On the hologram is a password. The password for the cell is: ULTIMATE Exit: Decoding Ben opens the door, and walks in. After he enters, a man in a labcoat jumps up and aims a gun at him. " Freeze! " he shouts. " Armlong, its not them. It's Ben. Ben Tennyson. " Armlong puts his gun down and sighs. " I'm sorry.... I'm just on edge. " " Armlong. We need to talk. What is Viglax doing? Why does he want you so badly? " Armlong looks to the ground, and sits. " It began 10 months ago. A Mr. Chi S. Gen. He asked me if I wanted to do a project and would get permission from the Plumbers to do so. I got a yes, so I started working on this ... formula. 2 months ago, I cracked it! I solved the biggest question all life in the universe asks. How? I figured it out after all these years. The God Formula.... that's what it was. The most basic form modern science can get of the original atom. The Atom of matter and Anti-matter, together at last! I was so close to finishing it... but there was a piece I could not solve. Then I found out what Chi S. Gen. means. Chimera Sui Generis. Viglax was the one who paid me all that money, and pulled strings. Afterwards, I locked it in a safe so no one could figure it out. Guess Viglax wants that formula now... " " That's what Psychobos and Animo were working on. They want to finish the formula. Armlong, if he gets it, what will happen? " " If he gets it, Viglax will have the power of all the Omnitrixes, along with many more. He will have the powers of a god. " " I can't let happen. I will stop him. " Ben says. Click Here to Continue.png|Click Here to Continue|link=Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/ Stage 5 Beginning